Traditional locks, such as those utilised to secure doors, typically require a physical key in order for a user to lock or unlock the lock. A physical key requires a user to take an active action in order to cause the change between locked and unlocked states of the lock. Also, in order to produce new keys suitable for use with the door, physical replicas of the original key must be made. This typically requires the use of specialist equipment and a supply of physical key blanks.
Electronic controllers for locks have been proposed, which are able to selectively lock and/or unlock the lock based on commands received via wireless communication protocols.